


I'm glad you're back

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b Ficlets, Blow Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, Sherlock! Do that again."</p><p>A series (well, 50 eventually!) of PWP 221Bs (221 words, last word beginning with B)</p><p>Multiple scenarios and pairings in a series.<br/>Check individual ficlets for tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you're back

"Jesus, Sherlock! Do that again."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?" he taunted.

John growled, pushing himself up against Sherlock, desperate to get more friction.  
"Or else I am going to get really fucking frustrated!"

Sherlock threw his head back and laughed maniacally.  
Grabbing John by the shoulders, he pushed him down onto the bed, holding him firm. "Calm yourself, Doctor. You'll blow a fuse."

John moaned at the pressure of his detective pressing against him. He was sure his cock would explode if it got much harder. He had forgotten how much his lover's touch drove him completely wild.  
"Please." he begged quietly.

Sherlock pressed small kisses against John's cheek, deliberately and carefully working his way lower. Down his neck, nibbling cruelly at his throbbing pulse point. Across John's chest, giving special attention to the hard nubs of his nipples. Teasingly slowly, he trailed kisses and small nips down his stomach, stopping to lap at the pre-cum that had gathered there.

The emerging noises from his doctor grew louder and more desperate. _"Please."_ he implored.  
Sherlock chuckled as he took John's leaking cock deep into his throat. The sound reverberated through John's cock and into every fibre of his being.  
It took every ounce of effort not to buck into his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm glad you're back."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempts at writing PWP/Porn of any sort!  
> It's also my first time at doing 221Bs.
> 
> Comment and ConCrit welcome.


End file.
